


Trouble at 221B

by corazonvox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sad a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonvox/pseuds/corazonvox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John will be facing the biggest case yet. Rasing children. And keeping them safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Congratulations!"  
The Watson-Holmes household was filled with friends and family welcoming the new couple to their mostly remodeled flat on Baker Street. The wallpapered wall with the yellow smiley and holes from Sherlocks boredom was kept, holding a lot of memories of their early friendship/relationship. Other than that, the flat was nicer than its ever been. Sweet Mrs Hudson had expanded 221B , adding an extra room for Sherlock experiments and a desk for John to work on papers and the blog. The kitchen had new appliances and a smaller cooler for Sherlocks ghastly... whatever they were. The bedroom upstairs was turned into the perfect couple bed room, complete with a king sized bed. They kept their chairs and couch for sentimental value in the main room. The downstairs bedroom was remodeled into a nursery. The happy couple was expecting a boy any day now.  
John and Sherlock agreed. This was the best gift they could ask for.  
"Better than cufflinks" Sherlock sighed to John after the party that night. They collapsed on to their new, huge bed, tired from the attention.  
"Well, 'Husband'," John starred into Sherlocks ice blue eyes, which seemed to change color often. "Are you ready?"   
Sherlock scoffed as John said husband. "Ready? For our life's to begin together? Of course, John, I've been ready since the day you said you believed me."  
John heard Sherlock s voice getting course, hinting him wanting sleep. That was extremely unlike him, though he's been awake for a couple days. The wedding planning and surrogacy were taking a toll on the both of them. At least John slept and ate, unlike Sherlock.  
They closed their eyes, John feeling Sherlocks icey finger tips curl around forearm.  
They woke to the phone ringing. Was it what they hoped? They jumped up, John answering the phone anxiously.  
"'Ello?" Johns voice was groggy.  
"Hello, John? This is Jamie, and my contractions had started."  
"Wait up Jamie, we'll be there in a few" John felt rushed.   
"John! Is it?" Sherlock looked frightened.  
"Its fine. Her contractions have started and we are going to bring her to the hospital. Grab the bag, I'm sure she's terrified." Sherlock grabbed His laptop along with the bag they previously prepared for this night.  
They hopped into a cab and soon enough were at Jamie's flat. Their almost no traffic at 5 am, even in London.  
"Hold the cab," John yelled as he and his new husband ran to the flats door. Before they could knock, the door opened, a very pretty, young girl with dark hair and eyes stepped out, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead.  
They hopped in the cab and rushed to St. Bart's Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, Hamish." Sherlock whispered to his sleeping newborn son. He was laying with John, who was also sound alseep, Hamish laying on his lap. This was the most relaxed Sherlock ever remembered being. "Thats your Dadda, and Im your Papa. And we love you, Hamish Gregory Watson Holmes."  
The already small 221B was now packed with a constant stream of visitors. First was Molly and Greg, over joyed by the boy.  
"He has your eyes, John," Molly said, fawning over the one month old, "And your cheeks and hair already, Sherlock!" She was right. Hamish had large, deep blue eyes, beautiful cheekbones and a already forming mop of curly dark hair.   
"Modern Science" muttered Sherlock, not paying attention and looking at his laptop.  
They ignored him. "Sherlock's brain, too. He's already giggling and begining to crawl," John passed the baby to greg, who looked slightly uncomfortable with the child.   
"Are you planning another?" asked Greg.  
Sherlock looked up from his research and met eyes with John. "Actually," John said, "We've asked Jamie if she's willing to be our suggrogate again."  
"So soon!" squealed Molly.  
The next visitor was Mycroft. He was one of the most uncomfortable presences in the flat, not wanting to hold the baby and not sitting down.  
"Ah, a Watson-Holmes offspring. Lets hope he takes after you personality wise, John," Mycroft sneered. John completely understood why Sherlock couldnt stand him, but family is family.   
"Arse" Sherlock muttered but ment for them to hear.   
It turned out that Hamish quite took after his Papa. Looking through Sherlocks physic books, talking at quite an early age and showing signs of deduction skills.  
When Hamish was about a year, their was a new comer at 221B. William Scott Watson-Holmes. Though named after Sherlock, William took quite a resemblance to John. Lighter hair, big blue eyes but those cheeks stayed the same cheekbones. Hamish was speaking in full sentences by the time William was born.  
"Papa why's it so small?" he asked, looking up at Sherlock.  
"Well, given the fact that its been alive for less than a week," John shot him a look. Sherlock sighed. Its difficult to explain things to a small child. Hamish was still looking at him intently. "He's a baby. New to this world. He's also your brother." Hamish didn't seem taken aback.   
Life was fine. Sherlock sometimes had to control his comments around the boys, and their was the occasional fight between the two advanced brothers, but it was fine. The boys were extraodanairy. Both were reading and having intellegent conversations by the time they were 2. They definilty had Sherlocks smarts and Hamish had the sass, sulkiness, and uncurable cases of boredom like Sherlock. John was thankful that William was normally cheerful and loved to participate. It went good 'till the first day of school


End file.
